


Rule of Three

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe sandwich, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time on Jakku wasn't the first time Poe had been captured by the First Order.  Nor was it the first time he had been 'interrogated' by Kylo Ren.  In fact, he had started to make something of a habit of it, a fact that neither Ren nor Hux particularly seemed to mind.</p>
<p>(Pre-TFA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule of Three

“You know, Dameron, we might have released you by now if you had simply given us what we asked for.” The door to his containment cell slid shut with a low whoosh of air, and Poe cracked one eye open as the Finalizer’s General stalked towards him. There was a feral look in the man’s eye, though his demeanour was entirely unruffled, perfect from the slick of his hair to the shine of his boots.

“General Hux, what a pleasant surprise.” Poe’s lips curled upwards into a smirk that might as well have been labelled as his trademark. His voice cracked, through disuse and a parched throat, and he was almost surprised when the rim of a glass was pressed against his lips. Poe drank, gladly, the water cool against his tongue and soothing as it went down.

“It must be a change, to have someone aside from Ren visit you.” Once he was certain the man was done, Hux pulled the glass away, placing it on the table that had once held the instruments of torture they had neglected to use, before tugging off the leather gloves that adorned his hands and placing them alongside it. “My apologies, I hadn’t meant to neglect you.”

“What kept you?” Hux shot him a look, and Poe immediately cursed himself and his lack of thought before speaking. They had rules, an agreement, and he had just broken one of them without meaning to. “I’m sure you had something _far_ more important to attend to.” He amended, and it seemed to do the trick, Hux’s expression softening slightly. They weren’t to speak of ‘work’, of the First Order or the Resistance, not when they were together like this. No questions, no judgement, and Hux chose not to admonish the man for his accidental slip-up, knowing that Poe was already aware of his mistake.

The clasps holding Poe’s feet and wrists clicked open, and he let Hux help him from the interrogation chair. He had been left there for longer this time, days rather than hours, offered breaks from the stiff posture only to empty his bladder and always under the watchful eye of one or another of the many Stormtroopers dotted around the ship. His arms were weak, knees buckling a little under his own weight, and if strong arms hadn’t wrapped around his waist he might have fallen.

“Not exactly what I would have referred to as important, but unfortunately necessary.” The timing had been awful, this time; Hux had been called away almost as soon as Poe had been strapped into the chair, and one night together hadn’t been anything like enough. He could feel the warmth of Hux’s breath against his hair, leaning into the taller man, fingers gripping loosely at the pristine sleeves of the General’s uniform. “I trust Ren has been taking good care of you, while I’ve been away?”

“Yeah, nothing but five star service and gourmet meals from our Knight.” Poe winced at the memory of the grey slop that he’d been force-fed the night before by a trooper who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there. Where Ren had been, Poe didn’t know, but he had certainly missed the man’s presence more than he thought he would.

“I’d expect no less.” Hux chuckled against his ear, dark and heavy with promise, the sound making Poe shiver with anticipation. The hands that had held him up slid around to his chest, pushing the heavy leather of his jacket from his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor with a soft thump, before reaching up to discard the hat the General took such pride in wearing, burying calloused fingers in Hux’s pristine hair, tugging copper locks free from the restraints of the gel he used so that he might pull the man down for a searing kiss.

Poe moaned low in his throat as Hux pushed into his mouth, hot tongue sliding past teeth to tangle with his own, coaxing it into a dance they knew far too well, for far too many years. There was a breath of cold air upon his belly, then higher, as tactile fingers slid up under his shirt to push the fabric out of the way, skimming over sensitive skin. They parted only so the fabric could be discarded with a whisper of cloth, and Hux was on him again, biting and sucking a pattern of red and purple down Poe’s throat, possessive and raw.

The belt was next, and Poe knew better than to try to help, allowing Hux the luxury of undressing him, the General’s breath hitching against Poe’s shoulder as slender fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his pants. He could feel the frustration simmering just below the surface of his proud General, the sheer unbridled _want_ , and Poe had to wonder what, precisely, had happened to leave the usually calm and composed redhead in such a state.

Not that he was going to ask. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

His pants and underwear were pushed down over his hips, pooling at his knees for a moment, only to be pushed down to his ankles so he might kick them off, discarding them with the rest of his clothing. Sock-clad toes wriggled against the cold metal of the floor, boots having been taken from him when he deigned to kick one of the Stormtrooper guards. Not perhaps one of his best ideas, but he had enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Beautiful.” Hux took a step back, freeing his mouth while his arms remained outstretched, hands brushing over Poe’s arms, his chest, the purpling bite upon his shoulder blade. He let his eyes wander over the shorter man, taking in the flush across Poe’s cheeks, knowing his own would wear much the same, the slight heave of his chest, the line of hair that drew his attention down further still to rest upon the half-hard jut of his cock. “My beautiful pilot.” There was a tenderness there, as Hux drew him in once more, kisses softer and less desperate despite the press of the General’s own shaft against his hip. Familiarity and care, brought about simply from having known one another for so long, from too many nights wrapped around the other in sweat-soaked sheets, and Poe knew he was the only person Hux would show this part of himself to.

Not for the first time, he wished he could coerce the General into running away with him, but that was another of their rules and he bit his tongue to still it.

“I’ve missed you.” Poe sighed into Hux’s mouth, pressing up against him, pushing the familiar weight of the man’s greatcoat from his shoulders. Hux shucked it off but did not reply, didn’t have to, the insistent press of his hands enough of a response for both of them.

“We don’t have long.” With a low sigh, Hux pulled back to straighten his coat out upon the floor, a makeshift blanket of sorts. It was uncomfortable, and he had ruined more than one as a result of their trysts, but it was better than the cold metal digging into backs and knees, and he could not risk secreting the pilot away to his own quarters. Not this time, at least.

“Best get started then.” Poe didn’t need an invitation, grinning up at his occasional lover as Hux stood from his low stoop, stealing another kiss before laying himself upon the lining of the thick gaberwool coat. It took precious little coercion to persuade the General to join him, Hux kneeling between his spread legs, fingers trailing along his inner thighs. Poe gasped in a breath as the backs of Hux’s knuckles brushed against his shaft, solid and leaking as the General’s ministrations took their toll, biting down on his bottom lip to quell the groan as Hux did it again.

“You like that?” It wasn’t a question that truly needed asking, and Poe simply nodded, squirming a little under the heat of Hux’s gaze. A low pop sounded, then a clang of metal hitting metal as a jar lid hit the floor and rolled before coming to a stop. “I’d prefer it if we could draw this out, enjoy it a little more, but I’m needed elsewhere and people will come looking for me if I’m late.” Hux offered by way of an apology, slick digits sliding down the crack of Poe’s ass before dipping in to rub against the puckered entrance hidden there.

Pushing his legs open wider still, Poe reached down to grasp at his ass cheeks, spreading them so that he might lay himself entirely open for his General. He knew well how Hux loved this, loved the control of it, Poe’s unquestioning submission without having been asked. He loved watching, reveling in the slick slide of fingers as they pushed past the tight ring of muscle, the way it fluttered around the first, then the second digit as they breached the pilot’s body. Poe wondered if Ren ever did this for the man, knowing he likely didn’t, letting the slight thrill race through him at the knowledge that this was something purely between himself and Hux.

Adding more lubricant, Hux withdrew only far enough to be able to add a third finger, pushing in as far as they would go. He started up a slow pace, pulling in and out, letting Poe clench upon his hand as the smaller man moaned out his pleasure. While the interrogation rooms had been soundproofed for rather a different purpose than the one they were presently being used for, Hux was immeasurably pleased for it, as he pushed up against the bundle of nerves within his lover’s body that made Poe all but scream.

Scream _his_ name, and Hux couldn’t wait any longer.

Pulling his fingers free, Hux tried to ignore the whimper of loss from the other man, dragging his breeches over his hips to pull his cock free. Hard and ready, precum dripped from the slit as he pumped it twice with a slick fist before kneeling over the panting, flushed form spread out on his coat. Poe was still holding himself open, fingers digging into his own flesh hard enough to bruise, panting and flushed. Lining himself up, Hux pressed forward just hard enough for the tip of his cock to breach Poe’s body, hands upon thighs as he leaned back just far enough to watch. The ring of muscle stretched as he pushed further in, resisting at first, then welcoming, as the head finally popped into place. Poe let loose a low whine, and Hux finally abandoned his vigil, instead leaning forward to capture the man’s lips in a slow kiss as he continued to push into the tight heat.

It seemed like an age before he felt the press of skin on skin, thighs coming to rest against the curve of Poe’s ass, and almost immediately Hux took up a steady yet firm pace, pulling out almost all of the way before pushing home once more. The slap of skin on skin filled the room, echoing over metal walls, combined with the gasping breaths that Hux drew past kiss-swollen lips, and the ever-increasing pitch of moans and cries tumbling from Poe’s chest.

“Harder!” Poe’s hands gave up their grip on his own ass, moving instead to catch at the General, pulling him closer, faster, his strong legs wrapping around Hux’s waist as he was pounded into the floor. Hux complied, hips snapping forward at a vicious pace, faster than he might have liked at any other time yet with the way Poe was writhing beneath him and pushing back against the onslaught he could not find it within himself to care. He loved the way the pilot’s face contorted, expression one of pure need and pleasure, watching perhaps a little too closely, with a little too much fondness for their arrangement.

He hadn’t been paying attention, it seemed, as a slight shift in posture forced the head of his cock up against that same bundle of nerves he had so lovingly stroked only minutes before, and Poe arched up off the floor with a shout. Taking the opportunity, Hux slid one arm beneath the smaller man, holding him in place so that he might push against that spot over and over, aiming each thrust to hit as close to dead centre as he could. Poe was scrabbling at his shoulders, fingers sliding against the regulation fabric of his jacket, mouth open and gasping.

“ _Please!_ ” Poe managed to gasp out, thighs tightening their grip around Hux’s waist. “Please, _touch me!_ ” He did not need to ask twice; Hux wrapped one hand around his shaft, tugging in time to the relentless pace of his thrusts, feeling his own end approaching. Moments later, and Poe was tumbling over the edge, spilling over his own stomach and chest with a broken shout. White spattered over his sweat-soaked skin, merging and pooling, dribbling over the General’s fingers as he pulled the last of Poe’s orgasm from his body. Trembling, limp, Poe voiced no protest as Hux took hold of his hips, chasing after his own completion as the pilot’s internal walls continued to ripple around Hux’s cock, the aftershocks shuddering through his body.

Hot and slick, too tight and too _perfect_ , Hux buried himself inside his lover up to the hilt one final time as he spilled within the willing body beneath him. He groaned, low and loud, hips thrusting minutely and eyes clenched tightly shut as he allowed the pleasure to overtake him for a long moment.

Somewhere in one of his coat pockets, Hux’s datapad buzzed, and he swore quietly to himself. Pulling out, he took a certain amount of pleasure in the shiver that ran through Poe’s body, the sigh of loss enough to wish himself back within that welcoming body once more. A thin trail of semen had dribbled free, and was pooling upon the satin lining of his coat. It would almost certainly stain, yet Hux could not find it within himself to care.

“Time’s up?” Poe asked, expression having relaxed into one of serene calm, a relaxed smile playing upon his lips. His gaze did not once leave Hux’s face, as the General plucked the datapad from his pocket, reading the short missive and scowling.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Hux took a moment to clean himself off on one of the thin towels kept within the interrogation rooms for their men to use at the end of a particularly brutal session, should they need to; tracking blood along the hallways of the Finalizer, or any First Order vessel, was strongly frowned upon. It perhaps should have concerned him, using it to clean up after a far more intimate act, and yet it did not. Hux did not take the time to consider what that said about him as a person. “You’ll be leaving soon, I take it?”

“Yeah, don’t want anyone mounting a rescue mission if I can help it.” He’d only been gone just over a week, hopefully no one would have recognised his prolonged radio silence as an indication he had fallen into enemy hands, yet there was always that risk with these encounters. He remained still as Hux dragged the slightly rough towel over his belly and rapidly softening cock, biting back a moan at the over-stimulation as it slid down past his balls. The action was oddly tender, but it was how it had always been. “I’ll be escaping tonight.”

“Until next time, then.” Tossing the towel into the disposal chute, Hux tucked himself back into his breeches, fastening the buttons with fingers that still trembled slightly. There was a stain to the front of them, precum having soaked into the fabric, but at least the front of his jacket would cover most of the mess. He wished he had time to change, the smell of sex lingering on his clothing, his hair, but as Poe dragged him in for one final kiss before offering him his coat back, Hux found he did not much care.

By the time he left the interrogation chamber, Hux’s clothing and hair were both back in their usual, undisturbed state. Ren met him outside the room, falling into step alongside the General with his usual quiet air of confidence. They walked in silence for a time, and Hux could feel Ren’s eyes upon him, even through the heavy mask that hid his features from sight.

“Were you able to get what you needed from our prisoner, General?” Ren finally asked, and there was a hint of amusement to his tone. It took all of Hux’s willpower not to simply roll his eyes at the other man.

“Of course.” He simply replied, letting the corner of his mouth shift upwards into a smirk. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, some kylux smut.


End file.
